


Koherence

by Lunkvil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunkvil/pseuds/Lunkvil
Summary: Doktor má rýmičku a je o něco méně koherentní než obvykle.





	Koherence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ko-herance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/383216) by Fayth. 



> Překlad vznikl původně pro nesoutěžní výzvu [Letní dobročinnost 2011](http://sosaci.net/dobrocinnost-2012) (a 2012).  
> Děkuju Julii za nejedno cenné doporučení. Taky děkuju všem ostatním, z nichž jsem v souvislosti s překládáním tahala rozumy.
> 
> Translated with permission. Thank you [Fayth](https://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1791)!

„Jsi si jistý, že ti nic není?“ pozorovala Rose Doktora s neskrývanými obavami.  
Ten si z čela odhrnul promáčenou ofinu a začal si ždímat sako, až z něj crčely potůčky ledové vody TARDIS rovnou na podlahu. To vyvolalo několikeré podrážděné zapípání konzole, která ten příval studené vody ve svých obvodech nijak zvlášť neoceňovala, že děkuji.  
„Jasně, v pořádku. Jako… rybička,“ zasmál se té asociaci, zatímco Rose obrátila oči v sloup.   
Jí to nijak vtipné nepřipadalo. Povídal, že bude venku jen pár minut, a to bylo před několika hodinami. Ještě pořád bylo slyšet, jak do dveří TARDIS silou bouře buší ten liják, který Doktora venku zastihl.  
„Rybičky z té potopy jistě mají radost,“ řekla Rose a vytáhla mu z mokrých vlasů malou kroupu. „Neměli bychom začít shánět pár od každého druhu zvířat?“  
Zavrtěl hlavou. Ten pohyb plynule přešel v mírný třes, což Rose znepokojilo ještě víc.  
„Vážně, vždyť nastydneš! Běž si dát sprchu, jasný? A pořádně horkou. Já ti udělám čaj, jo?“  
„Jsem v p-pořádku,“ snažil se vyslovit přes cvakání zubů.  
Rose si dala jednu ruku v bok a druhou ukázala na dveře: „Už ať jsi tam!“  
Doktor se znovu zachvěl a zašklebil se: „Dobře, ale jenom proto, že mi je zima.“  
Ve dveřích se rychle otočil: „Dostanu taky sušenky?“  
„Jasně,“ uculila se Rose.  
„A toust?“  
„Běž už!“ zavelela znova a Doktor odkvačil.

Rose opatrně donesla podnos ke dveřím Doktorova pokoje. Zápasila s plným tácem, aby měla volnou ruku a mohla zlehka zaklepat.  
„Doktore, můžu dál?“  
Odpovědi se nedočkala, a tak znovu zavolala: „Jdu dovnitř, jo?“  
Stále se nic neozývalo, proto zatlačila na dveře a vstoupila.  
V Doktorově pokoji byla už nesčetněkrát. Nejednou ji pozval dál, když procházela kolem, aby se jí na něco zeptal nebo aby si jen tak popovídali. Strávila tu stočená na posteli mluvením o všem možném i nemožném celé hodiny.  
Když ale teď viděla Doktora zhrouceného na lůžku, jen tak omotaného ručníkem, bylo jí jasné, že tentokrát se příjemného poklábosení nedočká. Seděl na kraji postele a podpíral si hlavu rukama položenýma na kolenou.  
Rose položila tác na nejbližší rovnou plochu a vrhla se k němu: „Doktore, co se děje?“  
Zvedl hlavu, jako by to byla nejtěžší věc na světě, a Rose zalapala po dechu, když uviděla, jak jeho hnědé oči po okrajích namodrale září. Vypadalo to jako tenký slzný povlak, který mu halil oči do zářivého tmavomodrého křišťálu. Bylo to krásné, ale zároveň hrozně nepřirozené.  
„R-Rose?“ zašeptal a ona k němu nervózně přistoupila.  
„Je ti dobře? Máš něco divného s očima.“  
Vyrazil ze sebe tlumený zvuk, jako by se chabě zasmál, a konečně si přestal podpírat hlavu.  
„Jak divného?“  
„Jsou modré a světélkují,“ vysvětlila. „Jsi v pořádku?“  
„Ne-e.“  
Rose se zamračila, když slyšela, jak nepřirozeně pomalu mluví, skoro jako by mu dělalo potíže dát dohromady větu.  
„Co se děje?“  
„Moje fezy-, fozi-, fýzlo-logie,“ zamrkal a zakymácel se.  
Rose přistoupila o krok blíž, aby ho zachytila, a vyjekla, když se rukou dotkla jeho kůže: „Vždyť ty úplně hoříš!“  
Obyčejně měla Doktorova kůže teplotu o několik stupňů nižší, než mají lidé. Držet ho za ruku bylo jako držet chladnou sklenici v horkém dni. Když se tomu divila, vysvětlil jí, že je to vedlejší produkt binární oběhové soustavy. Většinou to měla ráda, líbil se jí chladivý dotek jeho ruky. Dotknout se jeho kůže teď ale nic příjemného nebylo. Skoro to pálilo.  
„Hořím, pálím. Uhaste mě spoustou vody, fííí. Fííí jako fízlologie," breptal Doktor. Zněl opile.  
Rose se natáhla a položila mu ruku na čelo. Na čele jí přibyla další vráska, když si všimla, jak se Doktor snaží ochladit o její dlaň.  
„Co to s tebou je?“  
„Gallifreyská spalující horečka,“ řekl překvapivě vážně. „Spaluje infekci, influenci a infrakci… infekci – neříkal jsem to už?“ zamrkal. „Rose?“  
„Je to nebezpečné?“  
„Moc, moc, moc,“ přikývl těžce a zíral jí přitom na ramena. Pak se ale začal zeširoka usmívat: „Co má být nebezpečné?“  
„Spalující horečka,“ připomněla mu.  
„A kdo ji má?“ rozšířily se mu oči zvědavostí.  
Rose z toho začínala mít pěkně ošklivý pocit.  
„Doktore, zrovna jsi povídal, že máš gallifreyskou spalující horečku. Je to nebezpečné?“  
„Jo to,“ mávl pohrdavě rukou. „Pch, né. Kdepak. Vůbec. Negativní, no, negetivamundo, nein, zip, zilch. Převážně neškodná,“ zahihňal se. V tichu místnosti to znělo hodně zvláštně.  
„Áha,“ řekla Rose. Vůbec se jí nelíbilo, jak se nedokázal soustředit. „Takže co dělá?“  
„Spaluje infekci,“ vyslovil pomalu, jako by poučoval děcko. „Gallifreyská spalující horečka pokrývá tělní buňky modrou mikroaktivní substancí, která znemožní přístup jakékoli infekci, která by chtěla napadnout funkce tělních orgánů… orkánů…“ potřásl hlavou. „Bojuje s invazí v těle – mikroby,“ rozzářil se, když se mu podařilo dokončit myšlenku. „Bojuje s mikroby.“  
Rose přikývla, když se jí podařilo informace zpracovat a přeložit si je do srozumitelnějších termínů.  
„Takže to modré, co máš na očích, je něco jako přirozená obrana tvého těla proti infekci – jako protilátky.“  
„Přesně!“ zkusil do ní šťouchnout a podařilo se mu trefit dlouhým prstem břicho. „Přesně. Ne. Je to jako protilátky. Ale narušuje to do normální reakce. Nic nevidím a nevylovuju právně. Nevyslovuju správně,“ opravil se rozpačitě.  
Rose uklidnilo, že Doktor není v bezprostředním nebezpečí, a tak se pousmála, když viděla, jak nahlouple se tváří. Vypadal v tomhle stavu tak roztomile.  
„To už mi tak nějak došlo.“  
„Taky je možné,“ řekl vážně, „jenom docela nepatrně možné, že budu působit o maličko míň koherentně než obvykle.“  
Rose potlačila smích: „Jasně.“  
„Ale jsem si jistý, že se mi to nestane,“ spokojeně přikývl. „Já jsem mimořádný. Mimořádný! Mim – hehe – mim!“  
Rose si nemohla pomoct a zahihňala se jeho nevyzpytatelnému chování.   
„Měla bych o té spalující horečce vědět ještě něco?“  
„Možná budu přitahovat problémy, jako obvykle. Budu přitažlivý. Haha. Já lišák. Co myslíš, Rose? Jsem přitažlivý? Na to jsi nikdy neodpověděla: jsem sexy, Rose? Myslíš, že jsem sexy?“ ptal se zvědavě.  
Rose pobaveně potřásla hlavou nad touhle jeho směšnou stránkou: „Pomůže, když řeknu, že blouzníš?“   
Podíval se vzhůru, jako by nad tím přemýšlel: „Jo.“  
„Myslím, že bys měl jít do postele.“  
„Copak tu nejsem?“ zatvářil se zmateně. „Se spalující horečkou se má být v posteli. Můžeš mít hodně vysokou teplotu a být dezorientovaná. Někdy ti je špatně a pak zvracíš, což vůbec není atraktivní.“  
Rose ho dostrkala až k čelu postele a podepřela ho několika polštáři.  
„To máš pravdu,“ souhlasila.  
„A víš, co taky není atraktivní?“  
„Copak?“  
„Slitheen,“ otřásl se. „Naprosto neatraktivní. Asi jako kapustičky – vyzvracené plesnivé kapustičky.“  
Rose sebou trhla: „Máš bujnou fantazii, Doktore.“  
„Díky.“  
Vzala peřinu a pečlivě ho přikryla: „Tak, hezky se zabalíme, aby nám bylo příjemně teploučko, hezky doměkka, jo?“  
„Šup doměkka, jak blecha do pelecha,“ zasmál se nesmyslně, a když se chtěla zvednout, popadl ji za ruku. „Rose, musím ti něco říct. Je to strašně důležité.“  
„Co?“  
„Myslím,“ zamračil se, „že mi bude špatně.“  
Rose se mu rychle vyškubla a ustoupila.  
„Ale ne, ne špatně jako špatně, jenom špatně,“ obrátil oči v sloup. „Gallifreyská spalující horečka trvá asi sedm hodin, kdy tělo spáluje nákazu. A ta mikro… mikro… vlnka?“  
„Mikroaktivní substance?“ navrhla Rose.  
„Správně!“ dloubl do ní triumfálně. „Mikroaktivní substance vykáže nákazu, ale vykazovač nákazy brání zábranám.“   
„Eh, cože?“ zírala Rose.  
„Zábrany,“ řekl frustrovaně. „Rozpaky, zdrženlivost, nesmělost, uměřenost, stud, potíže. Vypudí je, kšá, nazdar bazar, nashle, bye-bye, aurevoir, aufweidersehen, arrivederci.“  
„Áha,“ promýšlela si to Rose. „Takže budeš mít horečku, bude ti špatně, budeš zmatený a roztržitý, mluvit z cesty a zřejmě řekneš něco, co bys normálně z pusy nevypustil, jo?“  
„Přesně.“  
„To bude sranda,“ nadechla se zhluboka. „A co já?“  
„Většinou fňukáš,“ řekl s nakrčeným nosem. „Pořád lítáš v malérech a občas mě zachráníš, což je moc hezké,“ rozzářil se najednou Doktor. „To mám moc rád.“  
„Myslela jsem… Hele,“ otevřela rozhořčeně pusu, „já přece nefňukám! Nebo jo?“  
„Nó, jenom velmi zřídka,“ nevšiml si, že je naštvaná. „Líbí se mi to. Znamená to, že jsi tady. Jsem rád, když tu jsi.“  
To bylo to nejroztomilejší, co jí v poslední době řekl.  
„Fakt?“ rozlézal se Rose po obličeji úsměv.  
„Taky hezky voníš. Jako západ slunce a osvěžující déšť a med. Vsadím se, že taky dobře chutnáš,“ povzdychl si a znovu se opřel. „Chtěl bych tě ochutnat.“  
Tak tohle byla novinka. Rose vždycky zajímalo, jak se na ni Doktor dívá. U jeho předchozího já nebylo těžké hádat, že ji má rád a že někdy žárlí, ale téhle verzi dvakrát do karet vidět nebylo.  
Teda pokud něco nebránilo jeho zábranám jako třeba teď.  
Rose se silně kousla do rtu a pokusila se srovnat si to v hlavě. Nebylo by správné snažit se zjistit, jak se na ni dívá, když je v tomhle stavu. To by bylo ošklivé. Moc ošklivé. Doprčic.  
„Jasně,“ nadechla se zhluboka. „Ale myslela jsem spíš nějakou pomoc z mojí strany.“  
„Držíš mě za ruku,“ prohlásil s připitomělým úsměvem na tváři. „To se vždycky cítím líp. A atraktivní.“  
Rose zčervenala. Moc informací najednou. Příliš na to, aby ji to nechalo v klidu. A on bude ráno litovat, že to řekl. Je možné, aby zregeneroval studem? Zítra se uvidí. Ale teď je na ní, aby omezila škody na minimum.  
„Je něco, co pomůže překonat horečku rychleji?"  
„Čaj!“ zvolal, jako by to bylo jasné. „Tanin a všechny ty dobré věci v čaji. A koláč.“  
„Koláč?“ svraštila čelo.  
„Ano, prosím.“  
Rose se zasmála a natáhla se pro podnos, který s sebou přinesla. Když se ale otočila zpátky, vyděsila se, protože Doktor se hrabal z postele.  
„Hele,“ vykřikla a pustila zase tác. „Kampak, kampak? Zpátky do postele!“  
Měl hrudník stále ještě mokrý, jak se sprchoval. Ušklíbl se: „Ale mám na sobě ještě ručník. Nemůžu přece spát v ručníku.“  
Jeho ruce hmataly po uzlu, který mu držel ručník kolem boků a skrýval jeho skryté části.  
Rose zčervenala jako jahoda a pronikavě se připomněla: „Doktore, já jsem pořád tady.“  
„Já vim,“ obrátil oči v sloup, jako by byla blbá, a rozmotával uzel.  
Rose se ve vteřině otočila.  
„Už jsi mě tak přece viděla,“ prohodil otráveně.  
„To jsem teda neviděla!“  
„Ale musela jsi. Tenkrát přece v té sprše…“ zněl teď ještě zmateněji.  
Rose se obrátila s výrazem naprostého šoku: „V jaké sprše že?“  
Doktor se podrbal na zátylku, zatímco ručník klouzal nebezpečně dolů.   
„Tak jsem si to představoval?“  
Rose nezvládla zadržet slova, která se jí drala z úst: „Ty sis nás představoval společně ve sprše?“  
„No jistě,“ přikývl nadšeně.  
„Áha,“ snažila se Rose zpracovat závrať, která se o ni pokoušela.  
„A na zemi,“ vypočítával dál na prstech. Jejího překvapení si nevšímal. „V kuchyni na stole, u řídícího panelu, na zahradě, u stěny, v nulovém pokoji, před krbem, v knihovně, ve vaně, na kulečníkovém stole. A hele, došly prsty,“ zvedl ruce. „To je nevhodné.“  
Rose otevřela a zavřela pusu, protože neměla ponětí, jak na tohle dech beroucí odhalení reagovat.  
Doktor se tahal za ucho: „Jsi si jistá, že jsme se nemilovali ve sprše?“  
„Myslím, že bych si to pamatovala,“ špitla.  
Vzdychl a sklíčeně se přikrčil.   
„Do háje.“  
Rose měla dojem, že jí vygumovali mozek. On si skutečně myslel – představoval si – že se s ní miloval na všech těhle místech a zřejmě i na dalších?  
„Možná… Možná by ses měl vrátit do postele. I s tím ručníkem, jo?“ navrhla pomalu, zatímco si ukládala nově nabyté informace k pozdějšímu zpracování. Na kulečníkovém stole? Copak tu měli nějaký kulečníkový stůl?  
„Dobře,“ byl dětinsky nadšený, když lezl zpátky do postele a kroutil přitom zadkem na všechny strany, když se snažil dostat pod deku. Byl to moc hezký zadek.  
Rose zadržela dech a napočítala do deseti.  
Je mu špatně. Je mu špatně. Je mu špatně. Takže by nebylo správné se na něj vrhnout. Teda aspoň teď.  
Vrátila se pro tác a podala mu čaj, který valem chladnul. Vzal si šálek s vděčným úsměvem a olízl okraj. Do tváře se mu vloudilo zklamání: „To nechutná jako čaj.“  
Rose se kousla do rtu: „Protože to je šálek. Čaj je uvnitř.“  
Doktor na ni dvakrát zamrkal: „Samozřejmě.“   
Usrkl, zhluboka se nadechl a znovu se opřel o polštář.   
„Skvělý.“  
Rose se posadila na okraj postele a koukala, s jakým nadšením pije.  
„Chutná ti?“  
„Hm,“ přitakal a cucal přitom okraj hrnku. „Děláš dobrý čaj, Rose. Asi to máš po mámě. Jackie taky umí dobrý čaj,“ svraštil čelo. „Ale sypaný čaj chutná líp. Jackie by se do hrnku nevešla, pokud bys jí neutrhla hlavu. A mléko se nehodí k těm růžovým teplákám. Co jsem to říkal?“  
„Nemám nejmenší tušení,“ zavrtěla Rose pobaveně hlavou.  
Vrátil jí hrnek a se zíváním si pořádně protáhl ruce. Rose pozorovala, jak se mu natáhly svaly hrudníku a kůže zářila podivným namodralým světlem.  
„Celý jsi zmodral,“ oznámila.  
Položil si ruku na hruď a zlehka se podrbal.   
„Protilátky, mikroaktivní diody přímo pod kůží. Jestlipak zářím?“  
„Jo, trochu.“  
Taky že zářil. Vypadal, jako by ho někdo namočil do bleděmodrých flitrů.  
„Zářím. Jsem zářící Doktor,“ vyzpěvoval.  
Rose odložila tác na zem a vzala z něj talíř.  
„Chceš toust?“  
„Á, toust. Ne tak dobrý jako banány, ale lepší než banány na toustu.“  
Nastavil ruku, Rose mu talíř opatrně podala a dávala pozor, aby mu nespadl na přikrývku. Zakousl se do něj, až se celý zamazal od másla a drobky padaly na talíř. Olízl si pusu a polkl.  
„Toust mám rád,“ zamumlal a ukousl si další kus, což byla skoro polovina zbývající části. „Mám rád toust.“  
Ruka s dalším soustem se mu však zastavila v půli cesty.  
„Ale toust nemá rád mě.“  
Upustil talíř, a to bylo jediné, co Rose varovalo, že se Doktorovi zvedá žaludek. Popadla koš, který stál u postele z poloviny naplněný roztrhanými papíry, a přistrčila ho k Doktorovi, který se vyklonil přes okraj postele a začal zvracet.  
„Fuj,“ zašklebila se, když k ní pronikly zvuky a pachy spojené s Doktorovou nevolností, ale přinutila se natáhnout a poplácat Doktora po zádech: „To bude dobrý.“   
„Zatím to moc dobře nechutná,“ stihl říct, než se mu znovu zvedl žaludek.  
Rose mu přidržovala koš, dokud zvracení neustalo a Doktor se nezhroutil přes okraj postele. Bylo jí ho hrozně líto, když viděla, jak utrápeně zírá na podlahu. Položila mu hlavu na záda a zřetelně ucítila na tváři jeho dvojnásobný srdeční tlukot.  
„Chudinka Doktor,“ řekla a prohrábla mu vlhké vlasy. „Už je po všem?“  
„Toust už nechci,“ zamumlal a otřásl se. „Nemám rád tousty. Ani tousty, ani kočky. Mysloštěpy, koně, hodiny a vlky,“ převalil se zpátky a zavadil Rose o vlasy. „Kterým směrem jsem otočený?“  
„Ke stropu,“ řekla soucitně. „Vlez si zpátky.“  
Pomohla mu pod deku a odnesla koš do koupelny. Tam jeho obsah vysypala do záchodu a snažila se přitom přesvědčit vlastní žaludek, aby zůstal v klidu.  
„Rose?“  
„Ano?“ přispěchala zpátky.  
„Nějak se necítím dobře,“ zakňoural pateticky.  
Rose vrátila koš na místo a posadila se na postel. Položila mu ruku na čelo.  
„Ještě pořád by se na tobě daly smažit řízky.“  
„Já vím,“ zahihňal se slabě. „Rose si myslí, že jsem pěknej řízek. Věděli jsme, že si to myslela dřív, ale myslí si to pořád.“  
Byla to pravda. Ale uvědomovala si taky, že je velmi nemocný a že si povídá s nějakou imaginární postavou.  
„S kým si to povídáš?“ rozhlížela se.  
„S tebou,“ zatvářil se zvláštně a Rose vzdala snahu ho chápat. Obyčejně neměla ponětí, o čem to mluví, tak jak tomu asi měla rozumět teď, když mluvil z cesty. Uhladila mu ofinu.  
„Možná bys to měl zaspat, ne?“  
„Páni času,“ řekl svým povýšeným hlasem, „nemusí spát jako opice. Naše fyz-fýz-fízologie je mnohem výkonnější.“  
„Hm…“ Rose na něj vyplázla jazyk, ačkoliv ji neviděl. Posmíval se lidem i nemocný.“  
„Slyším tvůj jazyk,“ uculil se. „Vsadím se, že ho na mě vyplazuješ.“  
„To teda ne,“ zčervenala.  
„Mně se to líbí,“ pokrčil rameny.  
„Co?“  
„Tvoje pusa.“  
„Díky,“ řekla vyhýbavě. „Když pominu, že jsi nemocný a tak a nikdy ji nezavřeš, je ta tvoje taky docela pěkná.“  
„Ale nikdy mě nepolíbíš,“ zkřížil ruce na prsou a trucoval jako dítě, kterému zakázali pamlsek.  
„Cože?“ začala si Rose připadat jako poškrábaná deska – zapomenutá ve světě iluzí.   
„No, chtěla jsi mě políbit, když jsem měl velké uši,“ zatahal se za lalůčky. „Ale s malými? Kdepak. Byl by potřeba šíleně velký kus kůže, kdybys mě měla políbit. Ty, Rose,“ dloubl prstem do vzduchu jejím směrem, a minul její nos o pěkných pár centimetrů, „mě políbit nechceš.“  
Rose otevřela a zavřela pusu: „Ty chceš, abych tě políbila?“  
„Tch!“ obrátil oči v sloup. „Je to těma ušima, že jo? Máš ráda velké uši. Velké uši znamenají… velká sluchátka. Špunty do uší. Klobouky. Větší klobouky!“ civěl na ni, nebo tedy na to místo, kde měl dojem, že je, takže ve výsledku jí hypnotizoval hrudník. „Políbila bys mě, kdybych měl velký klobouk?“  
Rose si zakryla pusu rukou odhodlaná se mu nesmát.  
„Jistě.“  
„Pořídím si velký klobouk,“ odpověděl se zadostiučiněním v hlase. „Opravdu obrovský, se střapci a ovocem. Banány! A šálu.“  
„Šálu na klobouk?“  
„Ale ne, měj rozum.“  
Jasně, protože banány na klobouku by byly úplně normální. Potřásla hlavou: „Nechám tě trochu prospat.“  
„Hm, dobře.“  
Rose vstala, popadla tác, aby ho odnesla, a měla se k odchodu, když tu ji zarazil plačtivý zvuk, který se za ní ozval: „Rose?“  
Doktor seděl v posteli a rozhlížel se svýma velkýma srnčíma očima, které zářily onou modrou tekutinou, co vypadala jako slzy.  
„Co se děje?“  
„Kde jsi?“  
„U dveří.“  
„Proč?“  
„Chtěla jsem tě přece nechat trochu prospat.“  
„Já bez tebe spát nebudu!“ řekl popuzeně. „To je ošklivé! Nevidím, je mi špatně, mám horečku a ty chceš, abych spal sám! Jsi chladnější než já. Chci ty ruce a nohy, ty tvoje ledové nohy! Rose, půjdeš do postele?“  
Opřela se o dveře a koukala na ten rozkošný obrázek polonahého trucujícího Doktora.  
Půjdeš do postele?  
Zřejmě nebyla šance, že by mohla odolat. Ani se o to nepokoušela.  
„No dobře, posuň se. Vlezu si k tobě.“  
Radostně tleskl a odhrnul přikrývku, aby si mohla lehnout, což taky udělala, hned jak shodila boty. Doktor se překulil a objal ji. Skoro ji zahltila jeho vůně, když se k ní přitiskl. V jeho náručí se cítila tak bezpečně a klidně.   
„Vidíš,“ řekl tiše, „říkal jsem, že už jsme to dělali. Koukej, jak k sobě pasujeme.“  
Rose se usmála: „Jo, vypadá to tak. Ale vážně, ještě nikdy jsme spolu nespali v jedné posteli.“  
„Ale já si to pamatuju. Spali jsme, a to děcko nás probudilo.“  
Rose ztuhla: „Jaké děcko?“  
„Co?“  
Rose se opřela o loket a nevěřícně na něj zírala: „My jsme měli dítě?“  
„Vážně?“ zamrkal Doktor zmateně. „A kam jsme ho dali? Já pořád něco ztrácím,“ zavrtěl se. „Možná bych ho měl jít hledat.“  
Rose ho popadla za rameno a zhluboka se nadechla: „Nemáme dítě.“  
„Tak to ho aspoň nemusím chodit hledat,“ uvelebil se zpátky.  
Rose ho ale nemínila nechat jen tak vyklouznout. Rýpla ho do boku: „Ty sis představoval, že máme dítě?“  
„Ne.“  
„No dobře,“ lehla si zase. Ulevilo se jí, ale zároveň ji ta odpověď maličko zklamala.  
„Měli jsme tři.“  
„Cože?“ vyletěla zpátky na lokty a zírala na svého blábolícího a trochu vyšinutého Doktora.  
„Dva kluky a holku. A psa bez čumáku. Ale kočku ne,“ zívl. „Roh ulice, taxík, dvě ráno, plaňkový plot a koberce.“  
Tak on si skutečně představoval, že měli děti? A dům, ve kterém spolu žili?  
Na Rose ten objev silně zapůsobil a vyjeveně na něj koukala několik dlouhých sekund, než se pro ni natáhl a stáhl ji zpět k sobě do náruče.  
Nemohla na to přestat myslet. Doktor se vždycky vyjadřoval jasně o tom, že on na takový normální život není. Rodina, koberce, okna… Ať se Rose snažila sebevíc, nedovedla si představit, že by žil takhle.  
Nikdy.  
„To je na tebe trochu domácké, ne?“ řekla trochu smutně.  
„Jo, ale domácnost s tebou,“ řekl unaveně, „to není tak špatné.“  
„Fakt?“  
„Ano.“  
Rose si nemohla pomoct a usmála se, ale úsměv jí brzo ztuhl na rtech, když si to sama představila.  
Normální život? Prostě by to nebylo ono bez modré budky vzadu na zahradě, hvězd, dobrodružství a běhání, aby si zachránili život.  
„Ale když bys uvízl v obyčejném domě, jak bys pak zachraňoval svět?“ potřásla hlavou. Dovolila si trochu se uvolnit a opřela se o něj. „Do týdne by ses hrozně nudil.“  
„Ještě o mně nevíš všechno, Rose. Jednou jsem žil na jednom místě celý rok. Měl jsem auto, záclony a vůbec.“  
„Vážně?“  
„Bessie,“ zívl znovu.  
„Kdo?“  
„To bylo žluté auto, jako žlutá ponorka, ale nejezdilo pod vodou. Tam jsem musel, abych Zemi zachránil před zelenými mořskými obludami. Bessie pod vodu nemohla a Jo nechtěla, ale já stejně zachránil svět. Jsem génius. Umím změnit polaritu neutronového toku a vůbec. Prostě génius.“  
Rose neměla tušení, o čem to mluví, ale vypadal, že tentokrát si nevymýšlí.  
„No jasně, k smrti chytrý.“  
„To jsem.“  
„Ani neumíš udělat pořádný toust.“  
Polkl. „Nemluv o toustech.“  
Rose se usmála do těch pootevřených očí, o kterých věděla, že nevidí.  
„Ještě tě bolí žaludek?“  
„Ano.“  
Rose mu položila ruku na holou kůži a hladila ho po břichu, že skoro začal příst.  
„Rose,“ vzdychl šťastně. „Hřejivá Rose, chladivá Rose. Moje Rose. Celá moje.“  
„Jsem tvoje?“   
„Jo.“  
„Říká kdo?“  
„Já. Řídím vesmír, to nevíš?“  
„Jasně,“ zahihňala se.  
„Vážně. Můžu všechno,“ protáhl se jako kočka a pak se unaveně, samolibě zazubil. „Rose to říkala.“  
„To že říkala?“  
„Jo,“ přikývl. „Rose řekla ,Nevzdávej to, Doktore, něco vymyslíš, dokážeš všechno‘.“  
Rose zamrkala: „Kdy jsem to řekla?“  
„Pořád,“ pokrčil rameny, „u mě v hlavě. Když mám dojem, že to nezvládnu, Rose řekne, že ano.“  
Cítila se tím téměř polichocena: „Takže jsem tvoje sebedůvěra? Řeknu, že to zvládneš, a ty to dokážeš?“  
„Mhm,“ zabručel ospale. „Zachraňuju planety, vesmír. Zachraňuju Rose.“  
„Jo, to jo.“  
„Zachránil jsem sám sebe osmi slovy, víš?“  
„Jo, fakt?“ řekla Rose a přitulila se k němu. Už skoro spala. „A co to bylo?“  
Zabořil jí nos do vlasů a zhluboka se nadechl: „Co bylo co?“  
Rose se zakřenila a zavřela ospale oči: „Těch osm slov, která ti zachránila život.“  
Políbil ji lehce na temeno hlavy a taky zavřel oči: „Zmiňoval jsem se, že cestuje taky v čase?“  
Rose ztichla, když slyšela hluboké, těžké oddychování, které značilo, že Doktor usnul. A ačkoliv měla pocit, že po všech těch šocích usnout nemůže, i ona nemocného Doktora velmi rychle následovala. Vzbudila se jen párkrát, když ze spaní opěvoval ryby a mumlal podrážděně něco o tom, že Leonardo používá naprosto nemožný odstín zelené.  
Co ji nakonec probudilo definitivně, nebyl tradiční zvuk tibetských zpěvů a rozsvícení světel, ale to, že ji něco v jednom kuse šťouchalo do boku. Iritovaně se po tom ohnala a zaslechla, jak jí někdo za uchem zalapal po dechu. Otevřela oči dokořán a uviděla přímo před sebou Doktorův vyděšený pohled.  
„Rose!“ vyjekl, „co ty tu děláš? Tady, v posteli. Se mnou,“ odtáhl se a vypadal zmateně. „Něco se stalo? Co jsme dělali?“  
„Nic,“ zvedla Rose ruce a odtáhla se. „Úplně oblečená, vidíš?“  
Trochu se uklidnil, ale po tváři mu přeběhl i lehce zklamaný výraz. „Jasně, samozřejmě, že jsme nic… To bych… Tak proč…“  
„…jsem s tebou v posteli?“ dořekla a opřela se o zjevně nejhorší exemplář čela postele v historii. „Měl jsi gallifreyskou spalující horečku a chtěl jsi, abych ti dělala společnost.“  
„Fakt?“ rozšířily se mu oči.  
Rose nakrčila čelo, natáhla se a položila mu ruku na čelo. Měl normální teplotu. Teda, normální pro něj.  
Odtáhl se od ní a zbrkle přerovnával povlečení.  
„Ty si nevzpomínáš?“  
„Ne,“ poškrábal se stydlivě v týle. „Spalující horečka většinou vymaže taky všechny vzpomínky na infekci. Vůbec na nic si nepamatuju.“  
„Aha.“  
Takže si nepamatuje, jak jí líčil svoje představy, jak zvracel a jak rozkošně blábolil?  
Ten materiál potenciálně využitelný k vydírání bude fantastický.  
„Řekl jsem něco… trapného?“  
Rose se kousla do dolního rtu, přes který jí přeběhl letmý úsměv, když na ty noční objevy pomyslela.  
„No, ale ani ne.“  
„Fajn,“ vydechl úlevně.  
Rose si zamnula ruce.  
„Udělám nám čaj.“  
„Čaj, jasně.“  
Vyhrabala se z postele a směřovala ke dveřím, u kterých se napůl obrátila, když brala za kliku.  
„A mimochodem, Doktore…“  
„Ano?“ řekl nervózně.  
„Kde že tu máme stůl na kulečník?“


End file.
